New Legacy Inc
new Legacy Inc. 'is a CAW production group that consist of Johnny, Slip (aka Sting aka Eric Draven), L.T. Dangerous (aka Wade Barret), and Blake. They are also the owners of PW360, a sim league shown on Youtube and Justin.tv stream Early Beginnings newLEGACY's first production was a match between Sheena Marie and Crackhea, which Crackhea won with lots of kicks and slow motion lariat followed by the Earthquake. This would be followed up by a tournament known as '''CAW Underground National Tournament (CUNT), '''and this featured talents such as Freddie Guerrero, Christmas Benoit, Blactus Black, Armed Johnson, Giga Jarrett, Giga Sting, Uncle Chester and Susan Boyle. Unfortunately, they did not finish the tournament. There has been rumors that after two tournaments on CAW Undeground (CAW Cup and CUtting Edge) that the Tournament would continue. All the matches were commentated by Johnny & Blake. UMAD UMAD was the follow up new Legacy had been working on, which was a show to mock bad and/or overrated caw shows. Sometimes they also did action figure leagues (in fact, the first episode was indeed an action figure league). * After Episode 20, UMAD spawned a secondary commentary called UWAAH * There was techinically a UMAD of a SvR2010 Storyline with just Johnny on their Justin TV Stream. *Note: Episode 5 of UWAAH was taken down due to copyright. *Episode 6 was taken down due voluntarily to Fatt Hardy Fans probably going to flag it Major Titles NL Title: Kofi Kingston SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 Saga Championship History 'World Salad Championship The World Salad Championship is the highest ranked Singles Championship for the nL SVR07 Championship Saga Streams/Videos. Originally created by Jericho222 and named after his catchphrase "Not in My Salad," the title was first presented to and defended by Hulk Hogan. Due to his continued success in title matches, the World Salad title soon became the #1 title in the Championship Saga. After the original World Salad Championship data was mysteriously erased, Hulk Hogan had a new custom Hogan themed belt created. The current World Salad Champion is Mark Henry, who defeated Hulk Hogan in an Iron Match after Special Referee "Power" Paul Burchill turned heel and helped Henry win. 'Big Black D Championship' The Big Black D Championship is a current Upper-Midcard Championship for the nL SVR07 Championship Saga Streams/Videos. Created from the ashes of the old Poopyweight Championship, the vacant Big Black D Championship was won by current champion Umaga in a Backstage Brawl against Rey Mysterio. 'Melina Championship' The Melina Championship is the current Lower-Midcard Championship for the nL SVR07 Championship Saga Streams/Videos. Created by Homer and named after former WWE Diva Melina, the Melina Championship is the "Cheapest Belt you can make." The first Melina Champion was appropriately Johnny Nitro, on-and-off again boyfriend of Melina, who typically referees matches with the title on the line. The Interim Melina Champion is Edge, who won the title by winning the WWE 12 Rumble during the 2013 nL Royal Rumble Marathon. Despite the title being said to be on the line, Edge was named "Interim Melina Champion" by title creator Homer. Whether or not a future match between Nitro and Interim Melina Champion Edge occurs is unknown at this time. 'Best Buds (Tag Team) Championship' The Best Buds Championship '''is a set of Tag Team Championship Titles that represent the Tag Team Division in the nL SVR07 Championship Saga Streams/Videos. Originally created and introduced by Homer, the first Best Buds Champions were The Rock and Super Crazy. The Current Best Buds Champions are '''Thar She Blows; the team of Paul Burchill and Mark Henry. Poopyweight Championship (Defunct) The Poopyweight Championship was the original Midcard Championsip for the nL SVR07 Championship Saga Streams/Videos. Created by Duel, the first Poopyweight Champion was The Boogeyman. After Johnny realized he had no cash to make his own belt, he sold the Poopyweight Championship, with the money used to create the Big Black D Championship. Other Title Belts Hokey Pokey Title The Hokey Pokey Title was a title that was typically won in a tournament and maybe defended a few times after tournamnet Submission Championship The Submission Championship is a title that is defended on tumblr. The matches are not submission matches but rather just normal matches Tournaments Tournament of My Ass : CM Punk Brawl 4 All Tournament 2013: Abyss WWE All Stars Tournament: TurdMaster2 King Of Duos Tournament: Brothers Of Construction (Candytaker and Roadblock) Influence on CAW and Jeri-MAX]] *SMF was by far the most offended out of all the feds that received the UMAD treatment; it's owner, TheSuperDingos deleted any post related to UMAD on the SMF Forum, and suspended many people as a result. *Crazy James, Connor Wine, and Mader, who's leagues appeared in UMAD, would later be signed by New-WWE *CARL was inspired by the nL characters Giga Jarrett and Giga Sting to create Giga Jemima for their league. *The Real Big Pete, admin at the MPire Malls, would take offense to the UMADs of VRW, going as far as banning Johnny and claiming he would like the newLegacy members to be shot. *Two of nL's Members; Johnny and Blake are superstars signed in It's Walleh Time. *Johnny was also part of Jeri-MAX VORTEX's new announce team along with Homer for a short time before he left due to not feeling like it anymore. Despite this, Don Bronchitis left on the payroll for months and as of November 2011, he is now being forced onto the active roster by Jeri-MAX General Manager, Sakoda. *Blake has also done commentary for TY.'s ABW In the main event of The 2nd Tournament. References Category:Featured Articles